


Always late to the party..

by AlsyWalsy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July, rcij
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/pseuds/AlsyWalsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Belle of the Marchlands is a curious and bright girl who loves to read books, especially those on the infamous Dark One. But what happens when she decides to summon him in a way that Rumplestiltskin has never experienced?</p><p>RCIJ present for Tumblr user vwturtles with the prompt 'always late to the party'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_’.. and often deals for first born children. No record can be found of what happens to such children after the Dark One takes them. No exact number of children can be determined as many women are too embarrassed or ashamed to admit what they have done.’_

She scoffed and slammed the book closed, turning to another. Over the past year she had hoarded all the books she could find with references to the Dark One and her hoard was in rather pitiful shape. Ten books did not a hoard make. Throughout her lengthy research she had dog eared every last page with so much as a tiny reference to the enigmatic deal maker. And she had read them over and over again. Her Father’s library did not hold many books on such a dark subject, no matter how large the collection was.

_‘The Dark One has a penchant for making deals with disastrous consequences for the signatory.’_

“Well, perhaps they should read the details of the contract.” She huffed under her breath, turning to the next page. By now she knew all of these passages off by heart but always rechecked her books in an attempt at learning something else. 

At the age of 12, Lady Belle of the Marchlands had found reference to the Dark One in one of the books her Father had forbidden her from reading, and had been instantly interested in knowing more about him. Every now and again she would come across something which piqued her interest and she would absolutely have to read up on everything that she could find about it. The Dark One was just the latest in a long string of interesting subjects. But this was the first time she had really struggled to find information on her topic of choice.

“Miss Belle!” 

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the maid’s voice and quickly tried to hide the book under her pillow before she was caught with a book she wasn’t supposed to have. She had just about managed to shove the large tome under her soft pillow when the large woman appeared in the doorway. “Miss Belle, were you reading those horrible books again?”

“No, Mrs. Potts, I know I am not allowed..” She shuffled on the bed, trying to shield the suddenly bulky pillow from view.

Mrs. Potts had been with her family since before she born and for as long as Belle could remember she was almost like a Grandmother to her. She was always there when she needed a friend or if she needed keeping in line. Her Mother was often busy with all sorts of business that came to the Lady’s attention, so Belle had spent a lot of her childhood with the woman. As a result, she knew her terribly well, all bad habits included.

The maid just gave her a look and made a beeline for the book under the pillow. Belle didn’t even try and stop her. She winced at the sound the woman made as she dropped the book on the bed. 

“Miss Belle! These books are forbidden, you know that. I really wish you would just leave them alone. The things they talk about in those books..” She could see the woman shudder in fear. “This little obsession of yours needs to end. No good will come of learning about that monster.”

“Why does everybody call him a monster? He is just a man. The books describe a man. Two arms, two legs, one head..”

“A person does not need to be a physical monster to do monstrous acts, my girl. You need to keep that in mind for the future.” Mrs. Potts only had her best interests at heart, she knew that. “I am going to take this.. This book away. I expect not to see you with this again.”

It took a few moments for her to even brave picking up the book again. The maid was so terrified of the Dark One and all associated material that she hated even carrying the book. Belle felt like both laughing and apologising. How could she be so afraid of a person she had never met? Someone that nobody in their land had met.

“Mrs. Potts?” She caught the woman just before she left the room entirely. “What did you need me for in the first place?”

“Oh, yes! It’s time to check your dress fits for the party. Just one more day and you shall be thirteen years old, a proper young woman. Are you excited?” Mrs. Potts turned to face her, looking so excited that it might as well be her birthday instead. She certainly seemed to have forgotten she was carrying one of those doom books.

“Yes..”

“You hesitated, my girl.” The maid sat on the edge of the bed beside her and pulled her against her side for a hug.

“I am happy that its my birthday. And I love the balls Papa throws for me, I love seeing my friends. But.. I will be thirteen. I knows that there will be.. A lot of suitors there.” She sighed. “I am not interested in them.”

“Oh, my Belle. Don’t worry about them yet. Just do the polite thing and say hello. Then you can ignore them for the rest of the night! You’ve done your part.” The maid smiled brightly and Belle giggled. 

“Come along now, you are going to be late.”

Belle watched as Mrs. Potts remembered the book and quickly hurried from the room, determined to get rid of the offending item as quickly as possible. She couldn’t help but giggle again to herself as she hopped off the bed.

She didn’t see what everybody so feared about this elusive man - she refused to refer to him as a monster. She was beginning to wonder if there was a way she could find out for herself just how normal this man really was. Yes, the descriptions spoke of off-coloured scaly skin and strange nails and eyes. But he had to be just a man. She realised that she wanted to see him for herself. And she was pretty sure she knew how.

She crouched down beside her bed and pulled out her stash of books, sorting through it until she found the book she wanted. She had to double check.. She opened the heavy tome on the marked page and ran her fingers down the page until she found the right passage.

“The Dark One shall appear to those who call his name three times.” She read aloud, frowning as she tried to remember the current name of the Dark One. He was called something strange.

“Rump.. Rumplesh..Rumplestiltskin.” It took several attempts before she was convinced that she somewhat had it right. “Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin.”

She was suddenly very aware that she had no thought this through and was just kneeling in the middle of her bedroom with all sorts of servants passing her door every few minutes. If he appeared.. But he didn’t.

Belle waited several minutes for something to happen, anything, but it didn’t. She was a little disappointed. She had expected magic; doom and destruction and the feeling of dark magic. Whatever that was, exactly. She tried again, several times, but still he did not answer. In the end she huffed out a sigh and pushed the books back under her bed.

“Fine, Rumplestiltskin, be that way. I just wanted to have a look.” She got to her feet and smoothed down her dress. “Perhaps if you can’t be bothered to come and see me here, maybe you will attend my birthday ball tomorrow night. I just want to see you.”

She felt incredibly stupid talking into thin air and inwardly told herself off. This whole thing was silly.. She sighed again and hurried off to check on her dress before Mrs. Potts came looking for her again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Belle was tired. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy the grand dances her Father threw, especially when it was to celebrate her birthday, but it was rather tedious to spend the entire night with people who had little interest in her beyond her ability to provide their sons with children. At the age of thirteen she was of great interest to families in the surrounding areas for marriage potential and it bored her nearly to tears. Her Father had promised not to marry her off until she was older (most likely down to her Mother’s influence) but he had not promised that he wouldn’t introduce possible grooms.

The early evening had been spent doing the rounds of guests and visiting nobility, keeping close to her Mother’s side as she shook hands and curtsied over and over again. After greetings came the customary dances. Firstly she was able to dance with her Mother, then her Father, but she was ultimately passed off to a whole line of people she hardly knew. It wasn’t until well after the sun had set that she was able to spend some time with her friends and just have a moment to breathe.

The garden was a good place to relax late in the night time. The guards would patrol the borders of the gardens, of course, but she was largely left alone to wander through the bushes and sit on one of the many benches which littered the grand area.

She smoothed her hands down the soft material of her gold dress and smiled. The night was beautiful, crisp and not too cool with a full moon that illuminated the gardens just enough to see without the aid of a torch or lamp. Enough for her to look around at her surroundings and enjoy them.

“I would have thought that the daughter of the Kingdom’s ruler would have more protection when she is out alone at night.”

The sound of a voice behind her made her jump and spin around, but she could only see a dark silhouette lurking worryingly close to her.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

The figure giggled, a nearly infectious sound. She had to stop herself from smiling at the odd noise he made. “What do you mean, dearie? You invited me, after all.”

“I didn’t..” All invitations were decided by her parents. Realisation dawned. “Rumplestiltskin.”

“Aye, that is my name. Glad to see you got it correct straight off the bat, this time.”

She wasn’t really a fan of talking to someone she could not see, and the point of calling him had been to have a look at him. “Won’t you step out of those shadows so I can see you?”

“I would not wish to scare a young girl upon her birthday. She is better off not landing eyes on a monster.”

“Then why did you come?” There was a moment’s hesitation and she knew she had scored a point against this supposedly ominous Dark One.

”To satisfy my curiosity.” He finally answered.

“Will you not satisfy mine and come into the light? I called you here to see you and I would love to have my wish fulfilled.”

The figure faltered - another victory - but ultimately he stepped into the moonlight. It was difficult to see him at first, the light was dim after all, but features slowly came into focus.

She was first struck by how much he looked like a normal man. Short and slight in stature, yes, but a man nonetheless. So much for all the references to him being some big terrifying monster. But there were features that were less human; his skin seemed to glitter in the light and it was an odd dark colour. She thought that he might actually be green but she wasn’t sure, a green to match his eyes which looked so inhuman. His hair was a curly mess around his face and she was certain his fingers were tipped with black nails. His outfit was most striking to her, however, all spikes and stiff leather designed to intimidate.

“Was that so hard?” She smiled up at him. “You don’t seem very monstrous to me.”

He leant closer to her, as though he was trying to examine her up close. She enjoyed the way he didn’t seem to know what to make of her and she knew that she had a one-up on the Dark One himself. She patted the bench beside her and he stared dumbly at her hand for just a moment, making her giggle. “Won’t you sit with me?”

She could almost see his mind working as he considered what to do. Eventually he sat down beside her and Belle had lost count of her victories. He held himself stiffly, as though he would bolt at any moment. Interesting.

“You’re late.”

“I beg your pardon?” He looked at her with wide mossy eyes and she tried (and failed) to hold back a laugh.

“My birthday ball. The party - its nearly over. You have turned up late.”

He huffed and turned his head away, looking across the gardens. “The Dark One is never late. He arrives exactly when he means to.”

“You’re a little later than fashionably late.”

“Fashionably la- pah!” He spluttered, hands moving in all sorts of odd patterns. But he seemed to lose his bluster and stared ahead in silence. She was still winning.

“Is your curiosity sated?” She realised that she was going to have to be the one to make conversation. If he had his way he would likely be there for hours just.. staring at nothing.

“No.” The reply was immediate. “Why did you try to summon me? You didn’t even request a deal, dearie. I am not sure you quite understand how this works.”

“I don’t want to deal, Rumplestiltskin. I just wanted to meet you. To see the man who is so feared across the lands.”

“Monster.” He immediately corrected.

“You don’t look very monstrous to me. Just a man with a few oddities.”

Her answer seemed to displease him as he leapt to his feet and stalked off a few steps. She didn’t know how he was going to react but she didn’t find herself feeling afraid of him. Was it bravery or foolishness? She didn’t know.

“You are a strange girl.” He muttered with his back to her.

“And you are a strange man. But I am glad you came and I got to see what you look like.” She pushed herself from the bench and smoothed down her dress. “Thank you.”

“Did you just thank me?” He glanced at her over his shoulder. Had nobody ever been polite to this man? 

“Of course I did.”

“But  _why_?”

“You came when I requested. You might have been late, but you did come . And for that I thank you.” She curtsied politely.

“You’re welcome..?” He sounded unsure but he bowed in response to her curtsy. So he did have some manners at least.

“I should return before my Father comes looking for me. And you should go before the guards see you. They would not be happy to find the Dark One lurking in the grounds. And yes, I am aware I invited you here.” He had been about to interrupt her so she had cut him off. “I am sure you don’t wish to be here, fulfilling the wishes of somebody who has nothing for you in return.”

“You did offer something in return..” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Your curiosity?”

“Yes. Though I am still curious..”

“Then you shall remain as such.” She smiled brightly at him and curtsied again. “Good night, Rumplestiltskin.”

She didn’t give him a chance to reply before she turned on his heel and walked back into the ballroom, leaving a very stunned Dark One behind her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The call had come whilst he was at his spinning wheel. Rumplestiltskin could always hear it when somebody called for him, the hundreds and hundreds of desperate souls who tried to contact him throughout the course of one week. There were times when things were quiet and times when he could hardly think straight. People from all walks of life would call upon the Dark One for a deal of some description but children calling for him, though not unheard of, was a rarity.

Most children were afraid of the story of the Dark One, far too scared to call upon him for a deal. Once every few years a child would be brave enough (or desperate enough) to call his name. Desperate souls were his business, after all, but this child did not sound desperate. She sounded.. Simply interested.

He didn’t respond.

Why should he respond the call? The child had nothing to offer him, few rarely did. It was simply a run of the mill day. Until she called out to him again and said something that he had not heard before in his three hundred years of life.

“Birthday ball?!” He repeated incredulously, his voice echoing around the main hall. What kind of strange child summoned the Dark One to come and attend their birthday party?  _Now_ he was interested. Perhaps he would attend this party and give the castle’s inhabitants a good scare. It had been a while since he had caused a mass panic and a mass panic was always such great fun.

But that had not been how it turned out, not at all. There was no panic and no fun, instead there was only confusion and intrigue. 

He had ended up coming to the party late in the evening, a desperate soul calling him away for a deal when he had originally planned to attend, a deal he could not ignore. He had found the girl in the garden and she wasn’t frightened of him at all. That annoying little slip of a girl had troubled him, rendered him speechless and caught him off-guard. He didn’t like it.

Lady Belle had been one in a million in that she had not been afraid of talking to him; she had treated him like a human being and that was something he had not experienced in a long time. It was both unsettling and somewhat.. enjoyable. He didn’t remember what it was like to be human and yet this girl had given him back those feelings in less than an hour.

She had spoken to him, held up a conversation despite the fact he had not wished it and then, when she was content, had bid him a good night and walked off to enjoy what little remained of her birthday party, leaving him alone in the gardens of her Father’s castle. It had taken him nearly two full minutes to realise where he was and just  _who_ he was before he took himself back to his castle in a puff of purple magic.

Almost every day for two weeks after she would enter his thoughts, unwanted. He couldn’t quite understand how one young girl could have the courage to do what she had done but also how she had managed to render him speechless. There were so many troubling questions that flickered through his mind but, like any other person in his long life, her face soon faded from his memory. Being alive for three hundred years and meeting numerous people did that to one’s mind.

 

* * *

 

She had not entered his thoughts for several long months, nearly one full year to the day.. And then he heard it.

When he first heard her voice he had nearly dropped the empty glass vial he was holding. He was used to a constant onslaught of calls for his assistance - he chose only those of great interest when he was busy as was currently the case - but her voice stood out. The girl. Belle.

‘ _Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin.’_

There was a long period of silence that she had clearly left for him to respond if he so chose to. He didn’t. He barely even moved a muscle, he doubted he was even breathing in those long moments. She must have eventually tired of waiting for him because he heard her voice again.

‘ _I am sure you are surprised to hear from me again.. If you are even listening.. But.. I was thinking that maybe you would like to come to my birthday party again this year? Perhaps you could come on-time this year? I hope to see you tomorrow night.’_

He knew that she would not speak again and finally lowered the vial he had been holding, placing it safely on the work table in front of him. Why on earth had she invited him back? The girl had said at their last meeting that she only wished to see him him to fulfill her curiosity, nothing more. She had walked away sated. Confused, he raised both hands to rub his face but quickly caught himself. Best not to smear himself with the bat’s blood he had spilled earlier.

Agonising over a decision for hours and hours was not something that Rumplestiltskin did often, and when it was in regards to a strange adolescent it was even rarer. Though he would not dare to admit it out loud, he spent much of the next day continuously changing his mind. 

In the morning he was determined that he would not go - he did not exist to fulfill the whims of a young noblewoman. At lunch he changed his mind. Yes, he would go. And he would finally do what he had originally planned the previous year. He was appear in a cloud of purple smoke which would spread around the hall, choking those closest and terrorising all. Then he would let out his most manic giggle and systematically turn each and every pompous noble in the room into toads until he was left sorely in need of a swamp. Or newts. Perhaps he should make a couple of newts, wouldn’t want to overpopulate any poor nearby swamp with just toads. Variety is the spice of life, after all. 

By the time the hour of the ball drew near, he had changed his mind yet again. There was much work to be done in his castle and that annoying little noble would get on fine without her giggles at the monster. He knew that she did not wish to laugh at him, however, and did not call upon him for that type of amusement.

How he found himself in the same garden he had stood in nearly one fully year ago, he had no idea, but he did know that he had missed the party. Again. But he was not alone.

“What are you doing here?” He scowled.

“Should I not be asking you that question? This is my home, after all.” She smiled at him, though. “I thought that, if you did come, you might appear out here. And I expected that you would turn up late. I think it may be becoming a bit of a habit.”

The girl had taken up residence on the same bench she had sat on the year before. She wore another of those grand dresses that important young ladies wore, this one was gold in colour, and looked a lot more like a lady than she had the last time he had seen her.

He was a little annoyed that she had been expecting him, after all. He was the Dark One - he should not be predictable! Especially not to a child who had only met him the once. He kept his distance from her, deciding that running away entirely would not be the best idea overall.

“Are you going to sit down?” She patted the bench beside her and he watched her hand as it moved.

“Why did you call me back?” It was his time to catch her off guard and he felt a mini victory.

“Why did you come?” Victory lost.

“I asked first.” He didn’t care that he sounded childish, he often did.

She gave him an indulgent smile. “I suppose you did. I called you back because.. I don’t really have a reason. I just thought that I would see if you wished to return for another chat. And you did.”

He scowled, leaning away from her a little. He didn’t trust this girl who seemed to lure him to her without any real effort. He didn’t like the power she seemed to have over him either. 

“Are you going to answer me now?”

“No.” He folded his arms over his chest and the blasted girl giggled.

“Has anybody ever told you that you look a lot like a five year old when you do that?”

“A five year old?!” He spluttered, glaring at the girl. “I.. I do not!”

She giggled again and he very nearly teleported himself away at that. But instead he chose to answer her question. Perhaps it would make things easier. “I was bored. I thought I might come and turn a few of your guests into toads.”

“You’re a bit late, I fear, most of the guests have gone home. No toads for you. Or me, for that matter, a fact which I am very happy about.”

A plan began to form in his head. “You don’t like toads?”

“Well, I am not that bothered by them. But it would not do to be surrounded by toads in this dress.” She laughed, a sound that would surely be enchanting to many men when she was older. Or now, even. That thought made him scowl - she was just a girl.

“So you would reject a little birthday gift?”

“Rumplestiltskin..” There was a warning in her tone as though he were a five year old, but he did not listen. Instead he waved his hand and there was an eerie moment of silence before croaking filled the air.

The ground around them both writhed with toads and Belle immediately pulled her legs up onto the bench, trying to save her shoes. “Rumplestiltskin! That was not a nice thing to do!”

But he was too busy giggling, almost so hard he was falling over. “Oh, but it was so much fun, dearie.”

He missed the scowl aimed at him. The girl shrieked in surprise when one creature in particular jumped onto the bench with her. “Not the dress! Mrs. Potts will be devastated.”

Rumplestiltskin grinned at her, ignoring the amphibian mayhem around him. “Happy Birthday, my lady.” He ducked his head then vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

The pattern continued for two more years - the pair would have no contact all year long and then the day before her birthday she would call out to him. And Rumplestiltskin would always appear, though never until the majority of the party was over. He would wait in the dark, in the shadows of the garden until she appeared. At some point he had decided that he would not set foot inside the ballroom, that he would not dare be seen by any of her guards or guests. 

And it had worked well.

Belle was always a pleasure to speak with, she had shown great intelligence from their first meeting but the more he spoke to her the more he realised just how bright she really was. She was quickly becoming a delight to talk to and he enjoyed being in her presence. As much as he didn’t want to admit it out loud. By the time she turned seventeen the two would sit on the bench and talk for more than an hour. They had nearly been caught once or twice. But things then changed..

This year would be Belle’s 18th birthday and he wanted to get her a gift this year. Normally the Dark One would not consider doing such a thing but the fancy had caught him in a particularly good mood and he found himself trying desperately to think of something that the girl might like. He knew from talking with her that she liked books so surely that would be the best idea.

Finding a specific book proved quite difficult. He wasn’t entirely sure of her fictional preferences, nor was he sure of what informative books she may like. He eventually settled on a fictional book filled with daring sword fights and magic spells - an adventure he hoped she would enjoy. He even went to the effort of putting a bow on the cover. Perfect. 

Not so perfect.

The day before her birthday came but no call came with it. He waited patiently until the sun set and darkness clouded his castle but still there was no word. Perhaps she expected him to simply come without being called but he viewed it as a tradition now. Did she no longer want him to attend? Maybe something had changed in the last year that he didn’t know about and she was no longer interested in her brief chats with the almighty Dark One. The almighty Dark One nearly threw a temper tantrum.

How dare she just forget all about him? She was the one who had called him in the first place! And he had gone through all that effort to come up with a present for her. He decided that he would turn up anyway to give her a piece of his mind. It had been several years of the same routine and suddenly things had changed. He briefly wondered if she had married and moved elsewhere but the thought gave him an uncomfortable twinge in his chest.

The next evening the garden was completely empty when he arrived. He heard no music, no voices and saw no bright lights or flowers. That was odd. Five years and this place had been full of life each and every time, even at such a late hour. But this year it was dead. Maybe she had married some Lord and moved away to another land, with another man who would celebrate her birthday. That annoying twinge was back.

There was only one way he could be sure of her presence in this castle and that was to locate her. The previous year the two had taken a short stroll around the near garden and Belle had pointed out which window was for her bed chambers - now his destination.

Rumplestiltskin had no desire to be caught by the guards so magic carried him from the gardens below to just inside the window he had spied. In hindsight he should have checked who was in the room but it didn’t matter, as it turned out that the room was completely dark. The only light came from the window and the only sound was the soft snuffling of somebody crying.

“Belle?” He spoke softly into the darkness, the sniffling stopped instantly. He heard the rustling of blankets and movement across from him before a lamp suddenly lit the far corner of the room. He blinked a few times into the sudden light.

Belle stood just beside her bed, turned a little from him so that her face was mostly in shadow. He could put two and two together. It didn’t even register with him that the young lady was dressed only in her night dress. “Why were you crying?”

“I- I wasn’t crying.” Her voice was cracked and hoarse.

“Shall I ask again?”

She turned her face towards him and he saw the tear stains on her cheeks and the red puffy eyes. “Why are you here, Rumplestiltskin?”

“Ah-ah, I asked first.” He smiled an impish smile, hoping it might help. A ghost of a smile played on her lips but it didn’t reach her blue eyes.

“That you did, but it is polite to answer a Lady’s question.”

“Then I shall..” He usually would not indulge such a request - he was the Dark One. But she had been crying and he found that he wanted to be nice to her. “It is your birthday.”

At his words she turned away again and he was confused. Had he said something wrong? She had always been happy to talk with him before but now it looked like she was going to cry again.

“I’m sorry..” She muttered into her hands after wiping at her cheeks. “There is no ball this year, no celebrations.”

“I have noticed. I did not come for those, as you well know at this point. I came to talk to you. Yet the garden was empty upon my arrival and I then find you up here, crying in the dark, and have not told me why.”

“My Mother died just two weeks ago.. I did not want to celebrate my birthday when I just lost the most important person in my life.”

Rumplestiltskin didn’t know what to say. In their few conversations together she had made mention of her parents and of her Mother especially. He knew that the two were close so he was not surprised that the loss was hitting her hard. But he had no idea what to do or say and ended up looking at his hands as he clasped them in front of himself. He didn’t know what to do with a crying woman.

“I’m sorry, I am not much use for conversation tonight. You might as well return home.” She turned back to the bed and he made no movement to stop her. It would be a good idea for him to just go home but he found himself rooted to the spot.

“If.. If you are not one for conversation tonight.. Then perhaps I can offer something else?” He remembered the gift he had gotten for her and quickly summoned it to his hand. 

Her eyes lit up the moment she realised he had brought her a present. She crossed to him and took the book from his hands, turning it over to read the cover. She held the book as though it were made of glass.

“Y-you got me a present?”

“Is that not what is expected when somebody celebrates their birthday?”

“Yes, but.. You have never gotten me anything before. And I never would have expected it from you. I don’t mean it that way..”

He held up his hand to stop her. “I understand how you meant it.” There was no point in being offended when it was the truth, why would anyone expect the Dark One to give gifts? But Belle.. Belle was special and part of him wished to show her that.

“Thank you so much, Rumple.” Before he knew what was happening, Belle had placed the book on her bed and thrown her arms around his neck. He stiffened but she was content to keep hugging him. When she pulled back she pressed her lips to his cheek in a quick kiss. “This means to much.”

“I..” It had been years since she had rendered him so speechless. And she had never called him Rumple before. “You’re welcome..”

Belle picked up her book and sat on her bed, eagerly flicking through the pages and taking in the smell of the old book. Rumplestiltskin just stood there like a stump, watching her and blinking.

His words finally returned. “I shall leave you to your book. Perhaps it shall help..”

“No, wait!” She looked up. “Would.. would you like to stay for a while? Usually we talk, but perhaps you would let me read to you? You brought me this lovely book and came looking for company.”

“I didn’t-” He started to splutter, to deny that he had come for company but there was no point. They both knew the truth and the look on her face only confirmed it. She gave him a warm smile.

“It would make me happy.” She said softly and he was sold.

Not wanting to sit on her bed he settled himself on the floor beside it, resting his back against the frame. She sat cross legged behind him and opened the book to read. “Once upon a time..”

 

* * *

 

Belle wasn’t sure at what point he had fallen asleep but some time after she had started the fourth chapter she lifted her gaze in search of the glass of water beside her bed. She noticed that his head had drooped to the side and rested on his shoulder, his breathing slow and even.

“Rumple?” She whispered, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep, even though she had been reading out loud just moments before. She was rewarded only with a soft snuffle as he slept peacefully.

She carefully moved off her bed and knelt down by his side. He didn’t even flinch. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. His face was completely relaxed and if you ignored the off-colour skin and the incredible outfit, he looked like any normal, sweet man. He was already a normal and sweet man to her.

If anybody caught him in her room they would immediately try to kill him and all sorts of hell would break loose so she took the precaution to shove a chair under the door handle. Anybody trying to come in would surely wake the Dark One before they got a chance to see him.

She grabbed a blanket and carefully draped it over him, managing to do so without waking him. Content that he would be warm, she climbed into bed and extinguished the candle.

“Goodnight, Rumplestiltskin. I hope you sleep well.” When she awoke he was gone and the blanket was placed over her instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Two more years passed and Belle was treated to a visit from Rumplestiltskin each time. Since he had caught her crying the night of her eighteenth birthday they no longer met in the garden. He would instead wait until she returned to her private rooms in the evening and appear to her late at night. She knew that it was highly inappropriate but she would only read to him until either one or both of them fell asleep. It was completely innocent. He would always be gone by the time she awoke.

For her 21st birthday she had requested that her Father throw a masquerade instead of a normal ball. She had been expected to marry a few years previously and had managed to avoid most prospective husbands for quite some time. But her Father had insisted she must meet her suitors but she had only agreed if they wore masks at the party.

She was rather excited, truth be told. She had never attended a masquerade and the mask Mrs Potts had had commissioned for her was absolutely stunning. A golden mask covered her face as far as her mouth and one elegant feathered curve arched up above her hairline on the left side. The entire thing glittered with golden dust and afforded her almost complete anonymity. If only it weren’t her birthday.

Her dress matched her mask and when she was completely dressed, mask hair and all, she knew that she looked a pretty picture in gold. But she found herself uninterested in looking beautiful for her suitors.. There was only one man she wanted to look beautiful for.

She wasn’t sure when she had started to feel these.. things for Rumplestiltskin. But she knew that seeing him was the highlight of her birthday - the highlight of her year most of the time. She was also too nervous to call out to him during the rest of the year, afraid of rejection. A large part of her hoped that he might return her feelings but she always convinced herself that he wouldn’t, that he couldn’t.

But tonight she would show him her dress when the party was over and he came so she could read to him. And she could only hope to be able to embrace him again.

“Are you read- Oh, Belle.” Mrs. Potts stuck her head around the door and appeared fully in the threshold when she saw just how beautiful the young woman looked. Belle smiled brightly.

“You like it?” She did a little twirl for the older woman who clapped in appreciation.

“I have never seen you look so beautiful.”

“You say that every day.” She teased, pointing at her.

“I am not lying - you get more beautiful every day.”

“You are too sweet.” She felt her cheeks heat with a blush and Mrs Potts came over to fuss over her dress and make sure that she was properly laced up and the material smoothed down.

“All perfect. Your guests are waiting, the dancing has already begun. Are you excited to meet the men down there awaiting your presence?”

The woman had her best intentions at heart, Belle knew well, but she was pushing this a lot. She sighed. “You know I don’t wish to marry any of them. I wish to marry for love.”

“And maybe you shall love one of them. You have to at least give them a chance.” The old woman checked her mask one last time then hurried behind her and gave her a small push. “Now off with you, no more complaints!”

Belle laughed but did as she was bid, allowing Mrs Potts to help her down the stairs to where she would make her grand entrance. There she released her arm after a gentle pat. “Enjoy yourself, dear, dance with as many of them as possible. And if they are boring, pretend you can’t dance. Bruise some toes.”

Belle was still laughing when Mrs. Potts finally disappeared from sight. She loved that woman to death and she had really helped her through the loss of her Mother a few years ago. She would be lost without her and her wonderful humour. She would keep her advice in mind.

As promised, the party was in full swing when she appeared at the top of the grand staircase but all came to a hush when she appeared. The musicians even stopped playing and every face in the room turned towards her. She was greeted with a sea of masks of a variety of colours and shapes. Everybody looked so wonderful and the smile on her face was genuine as she descended to take her Father’s arm.

“Happy Birthday, Belle. I hope you enjoy your evening.”

“Thank you, Papa.” She curtseyed as he bowed. “I hope you do too.”

 

* * *

 

She had to admit, the night was not as boring as she had feared. Some of the men she spoke to were interesting enough though a few were abysmal dancers. Others were boring though she was yet to employ Mrs. Potts’ tactics. One in particular – Gaston – would not shut up about himself and how they would have several strapping young sons and she would be happy with him and his hunting trophies. She was about to stand on his foot as hard as she could when a hand tapped on her arm.

A gloved hand was stretched out to her, palm upwards, offering a dance. Gaston scowled at the newcomer, his hand still holding firmly on to hers. “We are dancing here, wait your turn.”

The newcomer did not move and nor did he speak. He just remained with his hand outstretched and he intrigued her to no end. She managed to pull her hand from Gaston’s and lay it atop the stranger’s.

“I can choose who I dance with, Gaston.” She could hear him grumbling as the stranger led her away.

The man was short in stature and slim, dressed in a royal blue and gold suit of finest materials and silks. In many ways his outfit matched hers, even his mask was golden. But his mask covered his entire face, including his mouth, and his colour was so high she could hardly see his neck. He was well hidden from her view and still had not spoken.

“May I ask your name, good sir?” His hand rested upon her waist and she placed her own hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and led her into a dance.

The man was an excellent dancer, probably the best she had encountered the entire night. She felt as though she were floating on air as he led her around the dance floor. But he did not reply to her, just shook his head ever so slightly.

“Are you attempting to portray yourself as the strong silent type?” She giggled and he tilted his head to the side in interest. “How am I to learn anything about you if you do not speak?”

He turned them suddenly and dipped her low, much to the interest and amusement of those around them. Many of the guests had noticed the pair dancing and had stopped to watch them. She was a little flustered when he pulled her out of the dip and tried her best to hide her blush.

“Not much of a conversationalist, then.. Well, you are certainly making up for it with your dancing. You are very good.” He inclined his head in what she took to be a ‘thank you’. “But I fear I cannot allow you to remain anonymous forever. If I cannot get a word out of you I shall have to see your face.”

She stopped dancing with him and raised her hands to the edges of his mask, lifting it from his face. But before she could see anything he took a hold of her wrists and stopped her. She frowned but he only kept a hold of her wrists and gently pulled her to follow. The crowd parted for them as he led her out into the gardens, bored now that the pair was no longer dancing.

For a moment Belle worried that Rumplestiltskin might be out here and would see her with this mysterious man. That was the last thing she wanted. If there was any hope that he might return her feelings the last thing she wanted to do was to have him find her with another man. The stranger released her and she quickly looked around.

“Are you looking for someone?”

The man had spoken and she frowned in confusion, turning to face him. The voice was low but there was something awfully familiar about it. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Now you speak?” He nodded. “Who are you?”

“Guess. I shall give you three guesses.”

He reached out to take her hand and led her to the bench – the one where she used to meet Rumplestiltskin. She looked around unsurely again once seated, her partner definitely noticing. She could feel his eyes on her, hidden behind mesh panels in his mask.

“Three guesses? So I know you?” He nodded his head again and she frowned, trying to think. Where had she heard that voice before?

There were only a limited number of men in her life who would know how to dance and so she started to work her way through them all, removing some from the running for stature or the likelihood of their presence. Eventually she was left with a handful of names.

“Prince Phillip?” She received only a shake of his head.

She took a closer look at the man seated beside her. He had brown hair that hung a little wavy about his face, though it was clear that some form of product was holding it down. Probably an exotic import from some far off land.

“The Merchant King’s son – Paul.”

He shook his head again.

Who on earth could he be? She was beginning to run out of choices and hated to admit defeat. In the end she threw her hands up in the air and sighed. “Well, you are hardly Rumplestiltskin now, are you? I give up.”

The man was awfully still and silent and she turned to him, full of suspicion. “R-Rumple?”

A gloved hand came up to remove the golden mask, revealing the face that had filled her dreams for the past couple of years. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. He placed the mask on the bench and removed his gloves.

“You are correct, it is me..” His voice had returned to normal and she realised he had been purposely lowering his voice to hide from her. No wonder it sounded familiar.

“Why? Why did you attend?”

“I was tired of seeing you only after your ball.. I wished to come and be part of your birthday with you. To see you in your gown.. To experience your joy.” He gestured to her with a single hand. “The masquerade gave me my chance. I waited patiently as you danced with many men.. But I could not wait any longer.”

“You saved me from that oaf.. I must thank you for that.”

“You are more than welcome. I swear, I should have just turned him into a toad.”

She smiled and reached over to rest her hand on his. “You like toads, don’t you?”

He rolled his eyes and looked at her. She couldn’t stop her laughter. “Thank you, Rumple, I mean it. You are a wonderful dancer, you never told me.”

“Why spoil the surprise?”

They fell into silence and she didn’t know what else to say. They just sat there, not close enough to touch but her hand still rested on his. He was the one to break the silence.

“You look beautiful tonight. I.. I wanted to tell you earlier.”

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Thank you. You look very handsome.. You should dress this way more often.”

“What is wrong with my dragon hides?” He looked so affronted she laughed.

“Nothing, nothing at all. I just.. I like you in silks just as much.”

She shuffled a little bit closer and was pleased to see he did not pull away. She had learned that he was skittish but he seemed more confident tonight. He had come to her during her party, after all. For once he had not been late. Maybe he did share her feelings.

“Rumple?”

“Hmm?” He turned to face her and she seized her opportunity.

She didn’t give him a chance to pull away, leaning close to press her lips against his in a hesitant kiss. For a moment she was worried that he would just run but she needn’t have feared. He returned her kiss, one hand coming up to touch her cheek.

When they parted she couldn’t keep the smile from her lips. “That.. That was nice.”

“Very..” He agreed, looking down at his lap but with a smile.

“I am glad you weren’t late this year.”

“So am I, my dear. So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not realise that I was basically writing the dance scene out of V for Vendetta until halfway through.. But I am not sorry, I love that scene.


End file.
